Our proof
by That Panda You Know
Summary: Rabastan made sure to memorize every detail of this moment, because he knew that, outside of his mind, the day was limited.


Hey guys. So JustMeDownHereAgain had promised to write a story, but she hadn't finished it(It's uploaded now. Go read it. It's called Mirror of Erised and it's chapter 2), so to blackmail her I told her I would write a Rab/Rod and she weren't allowed to read it until she finished her own story. It was originally supposed to be pure fluff, but somewhere along the line i butchered that idea.

* * *

"Rod? Where are we going?" A young Rabastan Lestrange asked his older brother curiously as they climbed a small hill on the outskirts of their family's estate.

"You'll see soon." Rodolphus said with a mischievous smirk.

"But Rod, lessons will begin soon." The younger brother had never skipped a lesson for fear of the repercussions, and he knew his brother was the same way.

"Just ignore all that for a day. Look!" As they reached the top of the hill, Rodolphus pointed at a beautiful view that had revealed itself. Rabastan barely had time to enjoy it though as his older brother was already pulling him down the hill, nearly making him trip and roll the rest of the way.

"Rod, slow down. I'm almost falling." Rodolphus didn't answer, but instead began laughing, which caused him to stumble and fall, pulling Rabastan with him as they tumbled the rest of the way to end in a jumbled heap at the foot of the hill, their long limbs tangled together.  
Rabastan slowly lifted his head from the crook of Rodolphus' neck. He shifted it slightly and was suddenly face to face with his older brother, their lips merely inches apart. He could feel the warm puffs of breath escaping the older boy's lips as he exhaled, trying to catch his breath. Rabastan felt something stir inside of him, which frightened him, but as he tried to scramble away, Rodolphus grabbed him and kept him in place, a steady gaze focused on the younger brother.

"Forget the rest of the world. Today it's just us. Today we're not brothers. Today we're not Lestrange. Today we're just _Rab_ and _Rod_."

For a moment there was silence as Rabastan searched his brothers gaze. Finding what he looked for, he nodded and decided to shut out the voices telling him that what he was doing was wrong, as he bent down and kissed Rodolphus. There weren't fireworks going off in the background, but it felt right and Rabastan made sure to memorize every detail of this moment, because he knew that, outside his mind, the day was limited.

It took him a moment to realize that the kiss had stopped, and when he opened his- which he hadn't even registered he had closed- he was greeted with the warm smile that so rarely graced Rodolphus' face these days.  
Rodolphus slowly rose to a sitting position, Rabastan automatically following as their limbs had not yet untangled. Rodolphus slightly shifted his hands and Rabastan was suddenly encased in a tight hug that left the smaller man breathless.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Rabastan could hear a slight crack in the older mans voice, but he acted like he didn't notice it and just returned the embrace.

He didn't know how long they had been sitting there, but the sun was hanging low in the sky, when Rodolphus broke the silence with a sigh.

"Rab… I will be getting the Dark Mark tomorrow."

Rabastan moved out of the embrace in surprise.

"Really? That's great! Mom and dad will be so proud." Rabastan said with a bright grin that soon faded when he took in the other boy's expression.

"Rod? Something wrong?"

The other boy shook his head. "No… Nothing's wrong, but I have a request Rab. _Never-_"

The memory flickered and disappeared as a shiver went through his body. Rabastan slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the hood of a dementor as it turned around and swept away from him. He felt something trickle down his cheek and moved his hand up to wipe away a single tear. He wondered why he was crying. He couldn't remember. The only thing he was left with, was an aching of emptiness inside his skull and the feeling of forgetting something important.


End file.
